


thunder

by sunnyfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Needs A Hug, M/M, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyfish/pseuds/sunnyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is scared of thunder and Castiel notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thunder

**Author's Note:**

> First fic!

Dean Winchester did not have the pleasure of experiencing inclement weather too often. The life of a hunter was one of long road trips to wherever called. If possible, the traveling brothers avoided certain regions of the states during testy weather seasons, but mother nature was not always on their sides. 

It was during one of these less fortunate times that found Sam and Dean in the middle of a thunderstorm in the batcave. It was certainly odd, staying in one place long enough to experience the area’s native weather. They were elbow deep in research for a whole new breed of monster that the library nor John’s book had even a sentence on. Frustrated and at their wit’s end, they each called it a night. They had looked in every book they could find, and had even tried calling Cas, but the angel had seemed too busy. Sam was especially beat and fell asleep nearly immediately after his head hit the pillow. Dean was glad for this--the kid worked so hard on research, and it was easy for Sam to become invested and get angry when nothing came up. Dean was considering making a grease filled breakfast for Sam the next morning when an especially loud thunder clap broke the silence of the bunker. Dean Winchester, hunter of nearly 20 years, jumped right out of his skin at the sound. 

Dean laughed to himself for being so silly, and pointedly ignored how his hands shook where they had stilled above his laptop keys. He decided to truly put away his research and went to his bathroom to get ready for bed. He brushed his teeth and washed his face in relative peace, not to be interrupted by any more obnoxious thunder. It wasn’t until Dean was towelling his face off that another clap decided to make itself heard. When it hit, Dean startled severely once more. Just as he was calming down from it, he turned around and jumped once more, as Cas had decided to show up without alerting Dean at all. Cas tilted his head confusedly as he watched Dean try to catch his breath. 

“Dean, are you alright?” the angel asked, concerned. 

Trying to hide his embarrassment at being so frightened at two things that would never hurt him, not truly, Dean sarcastically replied, “Yeah, Cas. Just peachy.” He took a breath. Cas was still very close, but they had done this ‘personal space’ lecture many times, and it never seemed to stick. “What’s up?” Dean asked, watching the angel’s face. 

Cas watched his friend and noted his elevated heartbeat; the beat of it sounding the same as it did when in the midst of battle. Cas tried to understand what Dean was fearing in this moment, but could think of nothing. Instead, he explained himself. “You called earlier. I apologize for not coming earlier--I had my hands full.” 

A part of Dean wanted to know what Cas had been so busy with, but a larger part of him wanted to go the hell to sleep. “Yeah, Sam and I have been tracking something new around here. Never seen anything like it, couldn’t find anything on it in any books. We’re hoping you can help.” Cas started to say something, but Dean cut him off. “Tomorrow. We’re dead tired, Cas. Let us have our four hours. Please.” 

Cas nodded in understanding. “What do you have so far?” The hunter lead Cas to the kitchen table where the meager research they had lay. Dean opened his mouth to tell as much to Cas, when the thunder clapped once more, frightening Dean once again. Castiel noted how Dean’s heart rate jumped to that like he had recognized earlier and endeavoured to help his friend. 

“Dean, would you like me to get rid of the thunder?” Cas asked, with a serious expression on his face. 

Dean let out a watery laugh, looking at his friend incredulously. “Get rid of….Could you really do that?” Dean asked, still laughing. 

“Perhaps.” Cas said, looking down. He had never heard of angels being able to, let alone allowed to change the weather so severely. “If it is causing you that much discomfort, I would like to make it stop.” He looked at the hunter now, who, regardless of having several inches on the angel and being fully dressed with many hidden knives on his person, reminded Castiel of a young child. Dean had inadvertently slumped his shoulders in an attempt to close in on himself, and was clutching his hands in painfully tight fists at his side with a worried look on his face.

“Cas, I appreciate the thought, but it’s just a little thunder. I think I can handle it.” Dean said, his words holding much more confidence and assuredness than he felt. He shot a grateful look at the angel before moving past him to finish readying for bed. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Cas trusted that Dean knew his own limits in this regard, and left the hunter to sleep. He settled into a chair to begin looking over the boys’ research when he heard a dangerous sounding thunder clap that lasted for much longer than normal ones. Even with several rooms between them, Cas could feel Dean’s heartbeat spike to a rapid pace, and he nearly ran into the man’s room. 

Dean was wearing his pajamas, a t shirt that showed off his soft belly as well as a pair of soft plaid pants. Dressed and ready to sleep, Dean had not made it to bed just yet and was stuck crouched over his small desk, gripping the edge as hard as possible and shaking slightly in the dark of the room. He was not facing the door, and had not seen nor heard Cas enter. Soft footsteps echoed through the small room as Cas approached the man as though he were an injured animal--slowly and carefully, so as not to cause fright. Dean heard Cas coming closer, and assumed the angel would say something--anything. Instead, Castiel gripped Dean’s shoulder and turned the larger man around. They gazed at each other for a moment, the human’s eyes full of fear with a hint of shame. He opened his mouth with a sarcastic quip on his tongue, but found that it wouldn’t come out. As if on cue, the thunder struck again, causing Dean to play his part and jump in fear. He looked to Cas with scared and trusting eyes, as though asking Cas to fix this, as he had promised he would before. 

Becoming more in tune with human emotion, Castiel understood what Dean was asking without words and opened his arms around his friend. Cas pulled him into a tight hug, not like the ones he was used to giving the Winchesters. The only way he could think to describe the difference was that this particular hug had more heart in it. Cas hated seeing Dean so full of fear and uncertainty and he wanted to make it disappear forever. He hugged Dean until it seemed the other man had calmed down, only to feel strong arms wrap around his own back as the thunder hit the sky once more. Castiel could tell that Dean did not want to let go, did not want to be left alone, but he had to just for a moment. He extracted his arms from Dean’s sides as the man’s heartbeat slowed once more, just a few moments later. Dean made a small whimper when this happened, and looked at Cas with scared eyes. Cas just smiled softly and placed his left hand on Dean’s stubbled cheek before backing away. He went closed the bedroom door and removed his coat and shoes before reaching for Dean’s hand. Not wanting to use words, so as not to crash the atmosphere they had created, he grabbed Dean’s large, calloused hand in his own before dragging the hunter to the bed with another soft smile. 

Dean got in the bed, ignoring the voice in his head shouting how weird this was and how his best friend was comforting him like a child and instead focused on Cas’ sure face as they lay down together. Once they got comfortable, both of them trying to ignore the undertone of ‘awkward’ in the air, Cas opened his arms once more. Dean scooted forwards, pillowing his head on the angel’s chest and relishing the feeling of Cas’ chin on the top of his head as those solid arms wrapped around Dean’s soft middle in a protective cocoon. Dean’s lingering discomfort dissipated when a succession of small thunder claps rang out in the silent room. He automatically burrowed his head in Cas’ chest, and allowed himself to be comforted by the warm body beneath him. 

He could have thought about what this would mean for their friendship, how they would deal with this in the morning, what, if anything, he wanted this to escalate to, but decided not to. Growing up under the care of John Winchester, Dean never had the chance to be scared and never had the chance to be comforted so wholly. Cas seemed to understand this, and began rubbing small circles on Dean’s back in a consoling manner. 

Slowly, Cas felt Dean’s heartbeat slow to a steady beat, jolting slightly at every bolt, but not as strongly as before. Cas smiled to himself--Dean deserved happiness, even in such a small dose. Dean desperately wanted to thank Cas, but couldn’t bring himself to speak in the fragile silence around them. Soft breaths and tangled limbs couldn’t speak entirely for how Dean felt, so he pressed a chaste kiss to Cas’ chest. Cas tightened his arms and returned the favor to the crown of Dean’s head. 

Dean fell asleep that night warm, smiling, and feeling more safe than he ever had.


End file.
